character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Mario (Canon, Paper Jam)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Paper Mario is the paper form of Mario, who originates from another dimension housed in a magical book that Luigi, unintentionally, opened. After saving Mario and his brother from the paper Goombas, he teams up them in order to defeat Bowser and his paper counterpart and return most of the paper citizens back to the book. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 2-C Name: Paper Mario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Paper Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled at wielding a hammer, Time Manipulation, Healing, and Statistics Amplification, with Battle Card, Duplication, Transformation, Paper Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created a universe with the Trio Meteor Attack) Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Considerably faster than Mario in the M&L series) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked several hits from Bowser, his paper counterpart, his Elite Forces, and Shiny Robo-Bowser) Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on power up. Can be anywhere from standard melee range without power-ups to tens of meters with power-ups Standard Equipment: His hammer and Battle Cards Intelligence: He's a skilled combatant and is able to take advantage of his paper structure to turn into various different structures. Weaknesses: He takes more damage from fire based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Copy Block: Paper Mario creates up to ten copies of himself. These clones can not only increase the strength and range of his attacks but also protect from receiving damage until he's the only one left. Trio Attack: Paper Mario summons a giant hammer and slams it on the foe to warp the arena into a paper background where he attacks the enemy with Mario and Luigi using specials moves as the enemies are trap on pieces of paper. Battle Cards: Paper Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. NOTE: Despite the confusion of the Mario Bros franchise canon due to its 5th installment of the Mario and Luigi series, Paper Jam, several games such as Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 5, and other installment has made several connections to the Paper Mario franchise which establish the series to be part of same verse. It should be noted that the Paper Mario series has made several connections to other games as well with an interview of the creator confirming that the overall franchise having no canon to speak of. As such, both versions of Mario are still considered the same character. As a result, since Paper Mario is technically Mario due to lack of continuity, his stats without the weapons stay the same as his counterpart. For Mario's stats based around the Super Mario Bros and other series in the franchise, click here. More info explaining why Paper Mario and Mario are the same is here. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2